kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 27
Main= Kishin Douji Zenki Anime This article is about Episode 27 of the Kishin Douji Zenki Anime. You can find a list of all Episodes on the following page: List of all Kishin Douji Zenki Episodes Episode 27 New characters and locations This episode introduces the following chracters: Akira Gotou/Goki, Akira's father Kyoji Gotou, Kazue Hayami, Professor Kuwaori This episode introduces the following locations: Gotou Mansion, Professor Kuwaori's lab (St. Nilsk University) Description Episode 27 starts out showing a street in an unknown city, then it closes in to a manhole cover. Then we enter the sewers of the unknown city. Soon enough, we see a bunch of rats running in fear, then a Karuma Seed rises from the shadows. It extends its legs and starts walking down the hallway. The Karuma Seed turns out to be the remains of Karuma herself. While the heroes thought that she was defeated, she has survived, eventhough only barely. Now she is out for Akira and wants to kill him and Goki's other descendants before Akira can awaken as Goki. The seed exclaims that it smells his blood. Shortly after this, the scene cuts to the outside of Gotou Mansion. A window shatters as Akira starts screaming. Then the scene cuts to Akira sitting in his room in a curled up position, shivering in fear and calling out for help. The scene cuts to the episode title and then shows Kuwaori's lab. A clock can be seen, showing that it's around 1:24 PM. Then the view shifts to show some humans standing in front of the lab. It depicts three middle aged men talking to each other and two women walking towards an arc-like structure. Then the scene shifts to the streets outside Kuwaori's lab, where two men are talking to each other while another man watches two women talking to each other, while one of the women is holding a bag and another bag is placed on the ground beside her. A light green taxi arrives at the place and stops. Kyoji Gotou leaves the taxi. He walks towards Kuwaori's lab and enters it. Then we see the opened windows of Kuwaori's lab and hear Kyoji telling Kazue and Kuwaori about a strange event that happens every night. The next scene shows Kyoji, Kazue and Kuwaori sitting in a living room with a fan blowing gently at them. They are sitting on two opposing couches with Kazue and Kuwaori sharing a couch, while Kuwaori faces them and has a huge bag sitting beside him. There's also a table with two large cups of coffee and a telephone on it. Kyoji tells Kazue and Kuwaori that they (referring to himself and Akira) see things flying all over the place and hear strange voices. Then Kyoji reaches into his bag and pulls a t-shirt (with the Kanji for "revenge" written onto it) out of it and shows it to Kazue and Kuwaori. He then tells them that it's Akira's t-shirt. Kazue assumes that Gotou Mansion is haunted. Kyoji then tells Kazue and Kuwaori that a friend told him to pay Professor Kuwaori a visit at the St. Nilsk University (which also acts as Kuwaori's lab of cause). Kyoji begs them to help him. Kuwaori's right eyebrow twitches for a moment, then Kazue calls him. Kuwaori quickly decides that the man needs his help and enters a number into the phone's numberpad. At first Kyoji is unsure what he's supposed to think, but then a hidden door to Kuwaori's secret minilab opens. The bookcase moves away and revails the lab with a table and a few more bookcases in it. Multiple tools can be seen on the table and the small room features another door with two windows, which leads to Kuwaori's room. Anyways, Kuwaori tells Kyoji that he doesn't need to be worried. Then he tells him that they work night and day, researching paranormal events. Kazue immediately takes off her lab coat and leaves, which is followed by Kuwaori telling Kyoji that Kazue will escort him home as soon as he's ready. Kyoji thanks him. The next scene shows Kazue picking up some weapons and readying herself, then there's another scene, which has Kazue driving onto the streets in a reckless manner, making lots of noise. Then Kuwaori can be seen looking out of his window and watching Kazue and Kyoji driving away. Kuwaori is counting on Kazue and thinks to himself how Kazue and him are the only ones able to solve something like this. The scene shows Kuwaori in his minilab with a Karuma Seed inside a glass box and lots of tools for researching things inside a cupboard behind it. As Kuwaori talks to himself, the camera scrolls to the right, zooming in onto the box holding the Karuma Seed. Despite the threatening atmosphere, the seed stays still. Then, the scene cuts to Kazue's car arriving at Gotou Mansion. Kazue gets out of the car and is soon joined by Kyoji. They notice a dead bird laying on the ground and look at it. Kazue immediately runs off, exclaiming that they are too late. The next scene shows Akira's room and the door opening. Kyoji calls out his son's name and runs off, while Kazue checks the readings on her paranormal device, exclaiming that the readings are strong. She wonders what happened, while Kyoji picks up Akira and walks towards her, protecting the boy. Akira looks scared, then he tries to get away, exclaiming that the monsters are coming again in a fearful voice. At first, Kyoji tries to calm down Akira, but then various monsters rise from the ground. Kyoji is just shocked and lets out a scream, while Kazue draws a gun and points it at the monsters. She readies the gun to shot and tells Kyoji and Akira to get down. They fall over and Kazue starts shooting. She gets some monsters, but the next scene shows the mansion's exteriors again and Kazue can be heard telling Kyoji and Akira to hurry. Kazue keeps shooting and one window after another explodes and shatters, while occasionally Akira can be heard screaming. The next scene shows Kyoji and Akira running towards the camera and then the camera closes in on Akira's face. After this, Kyoji and Akira run out of the door, while Kazue stands there with her gun at ready. Kazue continues shooting at the monsters, but they regenerate faster than she can take them down. Then Karuma (now as some kind of mask) appears behind Kazue, exclaiming that they aren't going anywhere and that anyone who shares Goki's blood will be torn to pieces. Kazue curses as the mask and some giant worms appear again, now facing Kyoji and Akira. More content will be added soon. (note: continue at mark 05:48) |-|Gallery= Opening and Outro Zenki - opening 1|This episode's opening Zenki Ending Song|This episode's outro Screenshots 1. Karuma's escape and lingering threat Streets outside Gotou Mansion anime.png|The streets outside Gotou Mansion Karuma as a seed anime.png|Karuma isn't quite dead, yet... Karuma as a seed anime 2.png|Her silhoutte can be seen rising from the water of the sewers, then... Karuma as a seed anime 3.png|...she becomes a monster that melts away. Karuma as a seed anime 4.png|Thirsting for revenge, Karuma herself has now turned into a Karuma Seed and makes her way for Gotou Mansion in an attempt to end the lives of Goki's decendants! 2. Akira's nightmares Gotou Mansion exteriors anime.png|The scene cuts to the exteriors of Gotou Mansion, depicting the window of Akira's room. Gotou Mansion interiors anime.png|The window of Akira's room shatters from his fearful scream, then... Akira's nightmare anime.png|...the scene cuts to Akira, sitting in his room in a curled up state, shivering in fear. Akira's nightmare anime 2.png|He calls out for help in a high and fearful voice. 3. Kyoji visits Kazue and Kuwaori Kuwaori's lab anime.PNG|Kuwaori's lab. The clock shows that it's 1:24 PM. Kuwaori's lab anime 2.png|The lab from another angle. Some people are standing outside. Kyoji taxi anime.png|Kyoji arrives in a taxi. Kyoji anime.png|He gets out and goes to Kuwaori's lab. Kuwaori's lab opened windows anime.png|Once he's inside, he starts telling Kuwaori and Kazue about a strange event. Kyoji meets Kazue and Kuwaori anime.png|Lately, Akira and Kyoji have been seeing things flying around at night and heard strange voices talking to them. Kyoji meets Kazue and Kuwaori anime 2.png|Kyoji reaches into his bag and... Kyoji Akira t-shirt anime.png|...pulls out a t-shirt with the Kanji for "revenge" written on it. Kuwaori Kazue anime 2.png|He presents it to Kuwaori and Kazue and tells them that this is his son Akira's shirt. Kyoji anime 2.png|When Kazue assumes that Gotou Mansion is haunted, Kyoji tells Kazue and Kuwaori that a friend told him to visit Kuwaori's lab. Kuwaori Kazue anime.png|After thinking for a moment, Kuwaori decides that they have to help Kyoji and enters a number into the phone's numberpad,... Minilab open anime.png|...opening the door to his secret minilab! Minilab open anime 2.png|Kyoji is very surprised when he sees the minilab. Kuwaori Kazue anime 3.png|Kuwaori then assures him that they are going to help Kyoji with his paranormal events. Kazue anime 5.png|Kazue readies herself to fight the monsters haunting Gotou Mansion. Kazue's car anime.png|Kazue recklessy drives onto the streets, making lots of noise and endangering innocent bystanders! Kazue's car anime 2.png|Kazue and Kyoji leave the exteriors area of Kuwaori's lab. Kuwaori in his minilab anime.png|Kuwaori watches them while they drive away in Kazue's car. He trusts in Kazue's abilties. Kuwaori in his minilab anime 2.png|Kuwaori assumes that Kazue and himself are the only ones who can deal with this. Karuma Seed research anime.png|The scene scrolls to the right side and closes in onto a container with a Karuma Seed inside it. The seed stays still. 4. Kazue and Kyoji arrive at Gotou Mansion Gotou Mansion exteriors anime 2.png|Kazue and Kyoji arrive at Gotou Mansion Kyoji Kazue anime.png|When they leave Kazue's car and find a dead bird, Kazue exclaims that they are too late and runs off! Kyoji anime 3.png|Kyoji takes a moment to realize what's going on, but then he runs after her. Kyoji Kazue enter Gotou Mansion anime.png|Kyoji is worried about Akira's safety and enters first, while... Kazue read anime.png|...Kazue takes out her paranormal reading device. Kazue read anime 2.png|The device gets strong readings, which immediately alerts Kazue. Kyoji bring Akira anime.png|Next, Kyoji can be seen bringing along Akira. Akira scared anime.png|Akira is very scared. Kyoji bring Akira anime 2.png|When Kyoji and Akira arrive at the door, Akira starts struggling and exclaiming that the monsters are there in a frigthened voice. Karuma Beasts anime.png|Then it turns out that the monsters weren't just imagination! Karuma Beasts anime 2.png|In fact, they are real and they are quite threatening! Kyoji anime 4.png|This shocks Kyoji, who lets out a choked: "Gyaaagh!" Kazue shoot anime.png|But Kazue is armed and ready! She draws her gun and... Kazue shoot anime 2.png|...prepares it to shoot. She shoots some of the monsters, but then... Gotou Mansion exteriors anime 3.png|...the scene cuts to the mansion's exteriors, while Kazue can be heard telling Kyoji and Akira to hurry. Akira Kyoji anime.png|Kyoji and Akira run towards the camera as Kazue continues to shoot down some monsters. Akira anime.png|The camera zooms in onto Akira, who appears with a rather mixed expression. Kyoji Akira run anime.png|Soon enough, Kyoji and Akira can be seen escaping Akira's room, while Kazue opens the door for them. Karuma Mask anime.png Kazue with a gun anime.png Karuma Mask with worms anime.png Karuma worms anime 2.png|At first, they are only giant worms, but then... Karuma worms anime.png|...they become huge spikes, threatening to impale Akira and Kyoji! More screenshots will be added soon. Category:Anime Category:Stubs